


Sisters

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Sisters by KarenK

_Sisters_

By KarenK 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Amanda Montrose strolled leisurely into her apartment and hit the button on the answering machine to retrieve her messages. "Miss Montrose, I'm calling about our mutual friend Irish. She's badly in need of a leprechaun at the 101st Precinct." Amanda stopped dead in her tracks and replayed the message. She picked up the jacket she'd just tossed over a chair and headed out without even bothering to turn the machine off. 

When Amanda arrived at the 101st Precinct she went straight to the desk sergeant. "Can you help me? I'm looking for a Karen Roarke, and I was told I could find her here," asked Amanda in a concerned voice. 

"Hang on a minute." The desk sergeant went over to a plain-clothes detective. He pointed out Amanda and they talked for a few minutes before the detective came over to her. 

"Miss?" he asked as he offered her his hand. 

"Amanda Montrose, and I'm looking for my sister, Karen Roarke," replied Amanda as she shook his hand. 

"Miss Montrose, I'm afraid your sister has been arrested for murder." The detective grabbed a hold of a stunned Amanda to steady her. 

"You've got the wrong person detective. Karen has a deep respect for life and feels murder is the worse thing a person can do." 

"It's up to the courts to decide that, Miss Montrose. Your sister has been arraigned and her bail has been set. Pay her bail and your sister is all yours." 

Amanda paid Karen's bail and waited for the officer to release her. As they came into the room Karen spotted Amanda, who came over and wrapped a comforting arm around Karen's shoulders. "Let's get you home, dearie," said Amanda as she led Karen from the precinct. The ride back to Amanda's was quiet; in fact it was much too quiet. 

Once they were back at Amanda's apartment she tossed her jacket into the chair before clearing her throat. "So what happened?" asked Amanda. 

"Oh, I just blew a guy away," answered Karen matter-of-factly, as if she were discussing the weather. Amanda was stunned into silence by Karen's attitude about the man's death. "Listen, it was no big deal, Mandy. The guy killed a friend of mine rather then let him tell the truth, so I returned the favor." 

"I'll hire a lawyer for you." 

Roarke just shook her head and gave Amanda a sad smile. "What do I need a lawyer for? To plead me? I confessed and before you start, my sweet darling sister, I'm not retracting it. I'm tired and rather not go through this right now. Is it all right if I call a cab?" 

"Why don't you stay with me?" asked Amanda, she noticed that Karen was about to argue. "Before you argue the bedroom is that way." She pointed towards the bedroom. There's also a bathroom and a kitchen." Amanda pointed them out as well. "You can borrow any of my clothes you want," offered Amanda. 

"Please Amanda, you know I'm the T-shirt and jeans kinda girl, but I will take you up on your offer of a bed." Karen headed wearily towards the bedroom. 

"Where's your stuff? I'll pick it up for you," said Amanda. 

"You don't have to do that," answered Karen. Amanda just gave her the look she always did when Karen reacted by turning down her hospitality. Karen sighed and then grinned. "You’re a tough broad, Mandy. Okay, the Leeson hotel downtown, room 3567." She pulled the keys out of her jacket and tossed them to Amanda before shaking her head as she turned back and headed towards the bedroom. 

* * *

Nick Wolfe answered the knock on his door to find Amanda standing there. She strode past him into his apartment and began to pace nervously. 

"Why do you think my place is yours?" Nick asked jokingly. He stopped short when he noticed Amanda's expression and became worried. "Are you all right?" he asked her. 

Amanda stopped pacing and as she looked up her eyes met Nick's. "I'm fine, I just wanted to see if you were busy tonight," Amanda said as she tried to keep her tone light and carefree. She wanted to talk to him about Karen and ask for his help but something held her back. Maybe it was the recent incident with Victor. Because she had allowed Victor into her life, Nick had been nearly killed. She didn't want to involve him if it meant he'd get hurt. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she had caused Wolfe's death. 

"Actually, I was going to go out with some of the guys tonight," replied Nick. 

"Guy's night out, huh? Well, I guess that's better than what I had in mind," joked Amanda. 

"What exactly did you have in mind?" asked Nick. Amanda was about to answer when Nick held up a finger, silencing her. "What did you have in mind when you came here?" 

"What, a girl can't visit a friend?!" asked Amanda with her best impression of an innocent smile. 

"Since when are we friends?" asked Nick. 

"Well then, acquaintances. Listen Nick, I've got a date so I've gotta go." 

"I thought you said you were free tonight?" asked a puzzled Nick. 

"Well....nevermind." Amanda headed towards the door only to be stopped by Nick when he grabbed her arm. 

"When you’re ready to talk, I'll be here," said Nick quietly. Amanda nodded and left as Nick closed the door behind her with a worried frown. 

* * *

Lucy Becker set her bag down as she searched in her purse for her keys. "Lucy," called Nick as he jogged towards her. "I need to talk to Amanda." 

"She isn't here Nick. She went away for a few days," said Lucy as she reached for her bag only to have Nick pick it up for her. 

"Lucy, I don't have time for this, I really need to talk to Amanda." 

"She called me late last night and said she was having a friend stay over for a while. She said that when I got back today I should make the friend feel at home, but that she was going to be gone for a few days. Nick, she didn't tell me where she was going." 

Nick shook his head and she could see that he hadn't believed a word and guessed that's what came from lying to him so often for Amanda. Nick turned and headed for the bedroom. 

"Nick?!" she called after him and then stopped, figuring it'd be easier if he searched the apartment and didn't find Amanda. Nick headed into the bedroom and stopped when he saw what looked like someone sleeping in the bed. It was a small figure so it was very likely a woman, or in this case Amanda. 

He headed over to the bed and pulled back the covers to find himself facing not only a stranger, but one with a gun pointed straight at him. 

"Listen friend, didn't anyone warn you that I'm cranky in the morning?" she asked in an emotionless tone. 

"Where's Amanda?" Nick demanded. 

"Oh, another one are you?" replied the woman. Nick knew from the way she handled herself she was very deadly, yet his eyes and mind kept drifting to her legs that peeked out from under the baggy T-shirt she wore. "Have you gotten a good view?" she asked and gave Nick a saucy smile that made him redden. 

"Where's Amanda, and what did you mean by ‘another one’?" asked Nick, angry at himself for having been caught leering. 

"Nick?" Lucy said as she entered the bedroom and gasped when she saw Karen holding Nick at gunpoint. 

"What is this Grand Central Station?" Karen asked in disbelief. 

"I'm Lucy Becker," said Lucy. 

"Oh, Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm Karen Roarke. Amanda said she told you about me?" said Karen questioningly. 

"Yes, you’re the friend she said was staying here for a while," answered Lucy as she began to relax a little. 

"Ladies, I'd hate to interrupt, but can we do something about the gun?" he asked. 

"That's Nick Wolfe, a friend of Amanda's," said Lucy and Karen lowered the gun. As she put it away Nick came over to her. 

"So you’re a friend of Amanda's?" Karen nodded. "Then you can tell me where she went," he said angrily. 

"Didn't tell me a thing, but then she rarely ever does," responded Karen as she gave Wolfe the once-over as if she were a wolf sizing up her supper. Nick stepped back and cleared his throat and noticed her little Cheshire cat smile. Damn, she'd noticed his nervous backstep and knew why he'd done it too. 

"Do you mind? Or would you rather stay?" she asked as she started to lift the hem of her T-shirt. Nick made a hasty exit and was followed by a grinning Lucy. She caught up to him in the living room. 

"I told you Amanda wasn't here. I'm going to go unpack now, but if she does call I'll let her know you want to talk to her," said Lucy. Lucy left Nick to fume about Amanda missing and the infuriating woman he'd found in her bedroom. He heard a cough behind him and turned to find himself facing Karen. 

She had on another baggy T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that fit like a second skin. Her feet were bare as she padded over to him. "You haven't seen a pair of sneakers have you?" she asked. 

Nick shook his head and she got down on her hands and knees giving him an excellent view as the already tight jeans got if at all possible got tighter. Nick was suddenly very nervous again and didn't notice her stand up. 

"You all right?" she asked quietly as her warm breath brushed across his ear. He took a stumbling step backward, totally unnerved by the woman's closeness. Her hazel eyes twinkled with amusement as she brushed some chestnut hair from her eyes. 

"So you a friend of Amanda's?" Nick winced as his voice squeaked. 

"Yep, and so are you?" she responded with mirth in her voice, whether it was at Nick or the situation he wasn't sure. 

"So is that a gun in your hand or are you just glad to see me," she teased. 

"What?! Oh?" said Nick as he looked at his gun in his hand and quickly put it back in his holster. 

"So, Nick, what do you do for a living?" she asked seductively and Nick found it hard to concentrate on anything except how close she was. "Would you like to eat?" she asked him and Nick swallowed hard as he tried to remember how to breathe. 

Nick suddenly realized that she'd asked him a question. "Huh?" he asked. 

"Are you hungry?" she smiled mischievously at him and Nick coughed self-consciously. 

"Yeah," he squeaked out. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. Karen sat Nick down in a chair as she set about the kitchen working on breakfast and sneaking glances at Nick. She placed a plate in front of him and Nick began to eat but he wasn't tasting it. 

Amanda strolled into the kitchen just then. "Nice, little sister," she said and Nick nearly choked on the eggs he'd been eating. 

"Little sister?!" he croaked out. 

"Yes, Amanda didn't tell you she had a little sister?" she asked. 

"Is she....I mean...." Nick trailed off. 

"If your asking if I'm immortal, Wolfe, the answer to my knowledge is no," said Karen. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
